


Attachment Disorder

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Sequence, Forbidden Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Canon, student/teacher dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: They say Jedi don't form attachments.





	Attachment Disorder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



They say Jedi don’t form attachments, and it’s true. Ben isn’t an attachment – he’s Luke’s apprentice. Time they spend together is time spent walking the Jedi path.

‘Be calm, boy. Find your patience.’ As Luke strokes his cock, Ben’s mounting frustration burns hot in the Force. He sobs when Luke brushes the leaking tip, but his words aren’t drawn from their daily meditation. When Luke stops him at the brink, it’s because of that.

‘Please, Uncle – I mean, Master Luke–'

‘Hush.’ Luke squeezes. ‘Discipline, remember? Show me you can rise above temptation.’

Ben swallows both his groan and Luke’s hypocrisy.

* * *

They say Jedi don't form attachments, but that's wrong. The Jedi are flesh and blood, alive and hungry in the Force, and Uncle Luke's hunger has always been sharp. It penetrates Ben's soul like a knife as Uncle Luke's hard cock penetrates his body.

'We shouldn't be doing this.'

Ritual words – he doesn't actually stop. Pushes in deep until he's all Ben can feel, until all he can do is reach for empty recitations of his own. 'An apprentice should submit to his master in every way.'

They both know that's not why they're doing this. It just doesn't matter.

* * *

Somewhere in the Unknown Regions, separated by space and resentment, two men lie in separate beds and stare unsleeping at separate ceilings.

They say Jedi don't form attachments. When they try, it always ends in blood.

In his island hut, Luke strokes himself and mourns the trusting young boy he led astray. In his starship cabin, Kylo Ren strokes himself and hates the wicked old man who betrayed him. Neither remembers the story as it really happened. They cling to their own versions and consider each other lost for good.

But when they come, it's each other's names they cry.


End file.
